


A new year

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: One shot. No summary.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A new year

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for two special people in my life. Enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: fluff and cuteness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

~~~A new year  
  
I stretched as I woke up this morning. Today was the new year. I jumped out of bed and ran out the bedroom door, seeing my sire fueling. I went up to him, hugging sire close and giving him a kiss on the cheek, like I have seen in movies, before burying my face in his neck and smiling. I could feel sire's surprise before he relaxed and embraced me back.  
  
"What brought this on little one?" sire asked.  
  
"Nothing. It is the new year sire. 19 is my lucky number after all and since 2019 is over, but I'm still 19, that means I get about another year of good luck. There may be some rough times, but I know we can get through it like we always have," I said. "Besides, I love you sire."  
  
"I love you too little one," sire said.  
  
I smiled and snuggled into sire's warmth more, listening to his spark beat strongly. Sire always made me feel safe and warm. I didn't want to leave, but my stomach thought otherwise, demanding food. Sire laughed before pulling me back.  
  
"I think you had better get some fuel," sire suggested. I laughed and got me food, going back to sire's side.  
  
"Hey sire?" I asked, finished with my food.  
  
"Yes?" sire asked.  
  
I smiled and tickled his side a bit, getting him to laugh and smile.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing?" sire asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said, acting innocent and stopping my actions.  
  
"Oh really now? Do you think that you can win that way?" I smirked a bit, pretending to think for a bit.  
  
"Well I know I will win. I'll find a way." I suddenly got up and ran to sis' room, laughing as sire came after me with a playful smile.  
  
I squealed as I felt myself hit the bed. Sis turned from her computer to see what was going on. I laughed and giggled as sire started tickling me, squirming around.  
  
"Do you surrender little one?" sire asked.  
  
"N-no," I managed to get out. "I'll never give in."  
  
"Don't let her win," sis piped up with a laugh.  
  
"Sis, y-you're supposed to, to take my side," I laughed.  
  
"Sorry, you're on your own there," she said, winking over at sire. Oh slag, now I'm in for it.  
  
Sire tickled me more, laughing and smiling. I knew I won at that with making him laugh.  
  
"Ok-okay you win! You win sire!" I finally said after a few minutes. Sire stopped and I took in air heavily. I looked at sire with a knowing look before looking at sis. The expression on her face told me that she knew.  
  
"Get her!" I said, jumping up and going over to sis. Sire joined in.  
  
It wasn't long before sis gave up and we stopped, all laughing together.  
  
"I love you two," I breathed out, still laughing a bit.  
  
"We love you too little one," said sire.


End file.
